


Tied Up

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Embarrassment Kink, F/M, Gags, Nipple Licking, POV Second Person, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sub!Leo, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, smothering, sub!VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Leo was a bit tied up and couldn’t help you with the things that needed to get done around the house, so you called the others to help you instead.





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on January 19, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Back around New Year’s, an anon requested Leo bondage where the reader character tries to make Leo moan because he’s quiet normally. This is the result of that request. So sorry it took so long! This is probably quite different form what you imagined, but I played around with several ideas in my head and decided that this was the best way to handle it. Anyway, I think this is a rather cute piece. Hope you enjoy it! Sub!Leo, Dom!Reader.

“Really, thank you. I don’t know what I would have done without you,” you thanked, bowing to the two younger men in front of you.

“Oh no, you don’t need to thank us,” Hongbin’s smooth baritone voice insisted and he tried to bring you out of the bow.

“Putting up a bookcase is nothing,” Ravi said, rubbing the back of his head. “And the books and knickknacks really weren’t that heavy.”

“I really couldn’t have done it without you. I probably would have broken it while trying to put it up, and Leo isn’t coming back until tomorrow morning so…”

“Why didn’t you just wait for him then?” Hongbin asked. “I mean it would just be a few more hours.”

“I’m impatient,” you said, crossing your arms as you looked over at the pile of empty and broken down boxes. “I kept forgetting the boxes were there and tripping over them. Besides, when Leo gets back, he’s going to be exhausted. He’d probably help then, but… you know how spoiled our little prince is.”

They both laughed at your last sentence, understanding what you meant perfectly. While Leo was a diligent worker, he had a tendency to prefer pushing the work off on others when possible. It was highly likely that were he tired enough, he would have called the others out of laziness. But putting up the wall length bookshelf and filling it up hadn’t been _that_ hard of a task and had only taken about an hour and a half between the three of you.

“Aaah… Leo-hyung is something else,” Hongbin said, shaking his head. “But we should get going. We have to meet for a group project in a little while.”

“Aaarrggh,” Ravi moaned, turning away. “I wish we didn’t have to go. They don’t know anything and keep shirking the work off on us.” Hongbin pressed his lips together in a bitter smile, confirming the complaint.

“It was good seeing you, Noona,” Hongbin said, giving you a slight bow.

“If you need anymore help, don’t hesitate to ask,” Ravi said, also giving you a slight bow. You smiled at the boys.

“Thanks again, guys,” you said, following them to the front door of your small apartment. “Maybe when Leo gets back, we can all go out for dinner.” Ravi and Hongbin looked at each other for a second and turned to you.

“Noona’s treat?” Ravi asked, eyes wide.

“My treat.” Though you had said it would be your treat, you’d get Leo to pay a good portion of the bill. They were all insatiable when they weren’t the ones paying.

“That would be great,” Hongbin smiled.

“Then I’ll get in contact with you about it later.”

“Bye, Noona,” Ravi and Hongbin said in unity as the left. You watched them disappear down the stairs before closing the door and padding back into the apartment. You paused in the combined living room and kitchenette to admire the bookcase one more time. Leo’d probably quite enjoy it once he saw it. But you supposed the bookcase was the last thing on his mind right now. You turned to the bedroom door and opened it.

You smiled at the sight that greeted you. Leo sat in a chair, halfway between the door and the bed, ankles tied to the legs. His hands were bound behind the back of the chair, the rope looping up around his neck to create a harness over his chest then traveling down to create a frame around his genitals. He clenched his jaw around the rubber bit gag in his mouth, eyes desperately pleading for you to get closer. Your eyes trailed down to his lap. He was at full attention, straining against the ropes and leaking.

“That must be really painful,” you said, slowly walking towards him. Leo grunted, shifting in the chair. He wanted you to touch him. He wanted to cum. Upon reaching him, you kneeled down between his legs. Ghosting your hands up the outside of his thighs, you leaned forward and blew on the tip of his cock. He moaned loudly, throwing his head back. The reaction caused you to grin wickedly. You could quickly feel the heat between your legs growing.

His thighs and abdomen tensed as you continued to blow air onto his cock. Your hands glided close to his genitals, maintaining the ghostly touch as you quickly swerved their path away and down his inner thighs. His cock twitched, a deep and needy moan simultaneously spilling from his throat at the teasing. He was about to go crazy. You knew you could probably keep pushing him farther, but he’d been tied up for almost two hours and hard for almost as long.

Pressing your hands more firmly against his outer thighs, you slowly pressed up his legs. The feel of his hard, sculpted muscles under your fingers was incredibly intoxicating. When you reached his hips, you brought your fingers in to the knot just above his dick. You’d looped a separate piece of rope from the rest of his bonds around the base of his dick, creating a cock ring that was easy to remove. Untying the knot, you blew on the head of his cock again. Another moan accompanied a desperate buck of the hips. You pinch the skin under the rope in warning before tossing the excess piece to the side.

“ _Prwees_ ,” Leo moaned around the gag. The plea only turned your smirk into a grin, simultaneously sending jolts straight to your crotch. “ _Prwees, prwees,_ ” he continued to moan. Taking his cock in hand, you blew on it again, this time making sure to direct the airflow on his urethra. His lower abdominals twitched as he whimpered.  Pumping him with a firm grip, you leaned forward and licked the precum from his cock. Another whimper escaped Leo’s throat as he shifted slightly on the chair, resisting the urge to buck forward. You continued to lap at the head as if it were a lollipop, making sure to keep a tight grip on his cock as you pumped him.

You sucked the tip into your mouth and slowly devoured the entire head. Leo moaned again, thighs shaking as he relaxed the rest of his body into the chair. You flicked your tongue repetitively over his urethra before hallowing your cheeks and sucking on him. Suddenly the doorbell rang, pushing Leo over the edge with a loud moan. His whole body had tensed and he was twitching in your hand and mouth. Skillfully milking him, you patiently waited for him to stop cumming before pulling back. You stood and ducked into the bathroom to spit the thick, salty liquid out and wipe off your face before exiting to the bedroom.

You left the bedroom door cracked open, but not enough for someone to be able to see inside from the front door. You weren’t done with Leo, but he needed time to get hard again and you knew that the possibility of getting caught in that position would get him back up quickly. You pulled the door open just as the doorbell rang a second time. Hyuk stared at you with wide eyes, startled by the door.

“Hyuk?” you asked.

“Noona… I just wanted to bring back the notes I borrowed yesterday.” He held up a bound music theory notebook.

“You’re done with it already?” you asked, raising your eyebrow. You hadn’t expected him to be done with it quite yet, but his timing was perfect regardless.

“Yeah… it was actually really helpful. I think I can do the work in the class a bit better now. Your notes were really easy to understand but…”

“But?”

“Noona, please work on your hand writing. It’s almost illegible,” Hyuk teased. You reached forward and slapped him on the upper arm. If he wasn’t such a giant, you’d have hit him upside the head, but you’d settle for his arm. Hyuk flinched back, hand immediately going up to where you hit him. “Ow!”

“Be glad I lent this to you. Now go back home. Don’t you need to be studying?” you scolded. Hyuk laughed and nodded his head, knowing that the attitude you were taking with him was light hearted despite your tone.

“Yes, Noona. I’ll get out of your hair now,” he said, bowing to you. “Have a good day!” He turned away and headed for the stairs.

“Study hard!” you called after him before slamming the door shut. Tossing the notebook to the floor, you quickly returned to the bedroom. You’d deal with it later.

Leo was still trying to catch his breath, head lolled to the side and body completely relaxed. His eyes stared half-hooded and unfocused at the floor in front of the door. He’d been hard for so long that he was no doubt still riding his orgasm. You stepped forward, sliding your pants and underwear down your hips. The movement caught Leo’s attention and he stared at your hips. When the clothes hit the ground, you kicked them out of the way and continued towards him.

When you reached him, you brought your knee up to his crotch and nudged his flaccid cock. His brows knit together as he clenched his jaw, his breathing picking back up. Continuing to nudge it back into hardness, you watched his expression melt back into one of pleasure. Once he was half hard, you moved to straddle him standing up. Reaching around his head, you unfastened the gag and tossed it to the side.

Burying your hands into his short locks, you tilted his head back and allowed him to swallow once before leaning down and kissing him. He was instantly responsive, pressing his lips to yours and attempting to pull your lips into his mouth. A light moan escaped your lips as you deepened the kiss. Leo shifted below you as you slid your tongue into his mouth and began to confirm your mental map of his mouth. He melted into the kiss, allowing you to take full control. Satisfied with exploring his mouth, you withdrew your tongue and pulled his lip into your mouth. You nipped at it before continuing your much more shallow kisses.

Leo was very good with his lips. While bound to the chair, it was the only way for him to actively pleasure you. But you loved the way he moved his lips, and had half a mind to tip the chair over and sit on his face. But you resisted that urge, knowing it was a bit dangerous at this point. He’d been tied for two hours and his arms would quickly go numb if you tipped the chair over. He was probably already sore and stiff from maintaining the position. You pulled back from the kiss, saliva bridging the gap between your mouths.

“Was it fun sitting in here while your juniors helped me set up the bookcase?” you asked him, voice more gruff with desire than you’d thought it would be.

“Yeah,” he breathed, his piercing gaze confirming the words as he nodded slightly.

“You were so hard when I came in,” you teased him, bringing one hand around to trace his cheekbone and draw pictures on his cheek.

“I was afraid they would come in,” he said quietly, breathily. His words made you laugh. You leaned back down and pressed your forehead to his.

“You wanted them to walk in and find you like this, didn’t you?” you teased. He nodded against your forehead. “Just imagine how shocked they’d have been to see their hyung tied up like this, cock hard and weeping with need.” Leo swallowed at the thought, shifting below you. “I wonder if they’d run away? Or maybe they’d want to tease you. After all, you are the big scary hyung that keeps them in their place.” He stared up at you, eyes filled with need. Your dirty talk was working.

You straightened and pulled your shirt over your head, leaving yourself in just your bra. Reaching into the cup, you pulled out a condom. After placing between your lips, you reached around and unhooked your bra and dropped it to the floor. You stepped back from Leo and kneeled between his legs. You could feel his eyes trained on you as reached out and gave his cock a few firm pumps. Satisfied with his state of arousal, you opened the condom and rolled it on him. Finished with the task, you stood and resumed straddling his hips while standing up.

Leo licked his lips, training his eyes on your chest. You knew he wished he could reach out and cup them by the way he shifted in the ropes. Squeezing your breasts together, you leaned forward and smothered him with your breasts. You rubbed them on his face for a moment before pulling back. You cupped one of your breasts, presenting it to him. He stared intently at your nipple, tongue darting across his lips.

“Go a head and suck it,” you ordered. He leaned forward as far as he could and pressed his soft lips to your flesh. He kissed your nipple, working it with his lips in much the same way he’d done to your lips earlier. You sighed as he latched on and began to suck and flick his tongue over it, burying you hand into his hair and tossing it around. He really _was_ good with his lips and tongue. “You like it, huh? Sucking on my tit?” you asked, gripping his hair tightly. He hummed, sending a jolt straight to your crotch. You jerked his head back ready to move on.

You lowered yourself down onto his lap, far enough back that you weren’t touching his cock. You brought your free hand up to his neck and followed the rope down to the harness you’d created across his chest. The diamond pattern framed his pectorals beautifully. Noticing where your gaze was trained, Leo flexed his chest muscles. You smiled, cooing that he was a good boy as you slid your hand down to cup and massage the muscle. You massaged the hard flesh, flicking his nipple a few times before returning to tracing the ropes.

You followed the rope back to the centerline. You traced it down to his abs, stopping to trace those muscles. Leo flexed again, so you could feel just how strong his muscles were. You licked your lips, loving the fact that such a strong man was relenting to your desires. He knew just how to get your fires going. Making a point to stop at his belly button, you poked your finger in and wiggled it. His lower abdominals twitched before he tensed them into submission. He _liked_ that, you filed into the back of your mind for later.

You dragged your finger down from his bellybutton to the knot half way between his bellybutton and the base of his cock.  The ropes split there, rubbing up against the sides of the base as it framed his cock. The ropes rejoined just after his balls with a knot on his perineum to stimulate him when he moved. You admired the ropes, tugging on the knot and letting it snap back onto his skin. Letting go of his hair and sliding your hand down the back of his neck, you brought your other hand away from the ropes to play with your clit. Leo’s cock twitched, his lower abs following suit.

You focused your eyes on the curve and angles of his hipbone and lower abdominals. He was so gorgeous and chiseled. Between the sight of the ropes on his muscles and the stimulation you were giving yourself, you were more than ready to stick him in you. You looked up into his eyes, catching the desire there. He’d been watching you play with yourself, but he quickly turned his attention to your eyes when he realized your attention had moved back to his face. Pulling his head in, you kissed him deeply.

When you pulled back, you took hold of his cock and shifted up, positioning yourself. You moaned in unison as you lowered yourself down. Leo whimpered once he was fully sheathed in you. You shifted slightly, his girth a bit more than you were prepared for at the moment. You cursed mentally. It would have been better to get the lube out and prepared yourself more, but he was already in you and you were too stubborn to get up at that point.

“Tight,” Leo hissed, his breath fast with arousal. You brought your other arm up to his neck for support. You pulled him in for another kiss, using it to help you relax more. Once comfortable, you started moving, breaking the kiss as you shifted the angle of your hips. Leo’s breath picked up as he started to meet your thrusts.

When you managed to get him to brush your g-spot, you moaned loudly. Yes, that was the angle to keep. Leo grunted as you tightened around him. You sped up the pace, leaning in to his ear and whispering, “Moan for me. Let me hear that gorgeous voice of yours.”

No sooner had the command left your lips than Leo moaned, voice high and breathy. You loved the sound of his voice, but he rarely talked. So you’d trained him to moan like crazy during sex. His moans did so much for you, especially when he did it so close to your ears like he was now. A moan escaped your lips as well, the auditory and physical stimulation getting to be too much.

You felt yourself nearing the edge, so you pulled Leo in close, hands burying back into his hair as his hard muscles pressed up against your flesh. You maintained the rhythm as your vision dissolved into white and you reached your peak. Leo followed right after, moaning loudly as he twitched underneath you. You collapsed on top of him, milking him half-heartedly with your hips as you rode the waves of ecstasy coursing through you. After several moments, you stilled your hips and started pressing tender kisses into his neck.

“So good. Such a good boy,” you cooed. Leo shifted, sighing in deep and complete satisfaction. You stayed there hugging him for a few more moments before pulling back. Leo slid out with a whimper. You stood up, pressing down onto Leo’s strong shoulders as you waited for your legs to get their strength back. When you felt confident in your legs, you pulled away from him completely and went to the back of the chair. You undid the knots that bound his hands together and kept him secured to the chair.

As soon as he was freed, Leo brought his hands around to his front, rolling his wrists as he stretched.  You returned to the front and untied his legs. He was lethargic with post-coital bliss, but he was smart enough to know that he needed to restart blood flow to his limbs. You didn’t have much energy left yourself, having been completely drained by the experience. You pushed yourself up and wandered to the bed.

Collapsing onto the sheets and rolling onto your stomach, you thought it’d be nice if Leo would join you and cuddle for once. But the click of the bathroom door and the sound of the shower confirmed that he was leaving you be once again. You sighed, disappointed and lonely, reaching up and pulling the pillow down. At least you could cuddle that. When Leo emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, he sat down on the edge of the bed. He tickled the bottom of your foot before ghosting his fingers up to draw on your ankle.

“I love you,” he mumbled, voice almost inaudible.

You smiled, squeezing the pillow tighter.

“Love you too,” you mumbled into the pillow, a thought coming to mind. “You should go check out the new bookshelf.”


End file.
